When Trouble Follows
by Reading-in-the-Corner
Summary: my first fanfic. go easy on me. i own nothing. suck at summarys but, ill give it ago. Levi goes on a job by herself after having a fall out with jet and droy. but a dragon slayer tags along as well. rated T just to be safe. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Gazille and Levi 

**A/N- Hi everyone. i just want to let u kno that this is my very first fanfic and i want to see what u think of it, before i add chapters to it (i want to see if its even worth continuing). so reviews would be very appresiated and i apoligize if u dont like the story. Also i own NOTHING so plz enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild. Everyone was having a laugh and enjoying a chat over a mug of ale. Yup, nothing could ruin this day until a very unhappy young mage girl walked to the request board and grabbed the first thing she could see. Many of the other mages from Fairy Tail had never seen Levi unhappy so this was a first for everybody. Even the un-sociable iron dragon slayer was surprised at this. He never thought the bubbly book worm could **ever** get angry.

Later that Day

Levi McGarden was usually on good terms with her team mates, Jet and Droy, but not today. Oh no. Today Levi was pissed. Levi doesn't get pissed easily, but Jet and Droy had over stepped the mark. They were talking amongst themselves happily and cheery as always until they came to the topic of Gazille.

"I don't see why he joined our guild!" Droy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah! First he destroys the guild and now he's protecting it! He must be up to something...." Jet pondered at the though.

Yes he had saved Levi from Luxus lightning bolt and also helped save the guild from Luxus insanity, but what Jet didn't understand was why Gazille was so distant toward the people from the guild. He had been with the guild for a couple of months now, but yet he didn't get close to anyone, unless they were trying to pick a fight with him, like Jet and Droy had done a week ago.

Jet and Droy had notice that Levi was no longer fearful of Gazille and they began to worry for her.

Had she forgotten what Gazille had did to them??

By painfully beating them to a pulp and then practically crucifying them to the old olk tree in the middle of the town centre.

And now all of a sudden Levi is completely fine with Gazille being around, no longer hiding or scurrying away from him whenever he got near her.

Jet was interrupted in his thought by an annoyed and a very pissed Levi.

"Oh just shut up the pair of you! What the hell is your problem huh?" The young mage said with stamping her foot in the dirt.

Jet and Droy looked at each other in astonishment. Levi McGarden, one of the calmest people you will ever meet, was angry.

"Honestly, the two of you can be completely inconsiderate sometimes! Gazille is a good person, who has saved the guild and **me **for a matter of fact, or have the two of you just forgotten that?"

She fumed while walking towards the guild. Levi then swiftly turned round and shouted "I'm ashamed of you both! I don't want to look at you both right now" and with that said Levi walked toward the guild in a foul mood.

She needed to blow off some steam.

"_Maybe a job will calm me down" _Levi thought half-heartedly.

She had walked straight to the request board and tore off the closest job and hand. She'd never gone on a mission alone before but at that moment she didn't quite care.

What Levi didn't know at this point, was the fearful looking dragon slayer watching her leave the guild. With an amused look on his face. He finished his mug of ale and decided to follow the little bookworm.

Back with Jet and Droy

Jet and Droy couldn't believe that there best friend was giving them a hard time, just because they were talking about Gazille. They decided that it was best to leave Levi alone for a while to cool down.

* * *

Levi began to slow down from her anger walk, and came to a halt.

She had never been so angry with her team mates or any other person in her life. Usually when she was angry or annoyed with someone, she just put on a smile, made an excuse to go home and either scream into a pillow or drowns herself in books until she was calm.

But today she couldn't help but blow-up! Gazille had helped them defeat Luxus and he got many injuries in the process.

She began to walk again, this time slowly to her house.

She began to smile. Remembering the day that Gazille had saved her from Luxus lightning blast. And the memory of him calling her amazing while trying to disable Fred's enchantment.

Her face turned into a frown when remember him lying on the cathedral floor, blooded and bruised but still managing to see is she was alright after Luxus' _"Fairy Law"_ had ended and the smoke cleared.

Levi couldn't help but blush at the memory. On two occasions he had been worried for her.

"_The idiot shouldn't have been concerned about my safety at that moment. He should've been more worried for himself. He was worse off than me."_

Levi couldn't believe the amount of injuries he had when the fight was finished. She felt guilty. It was her that had said to Gazille and Natsu to stop Luxus. And look at what the result was.

He didn't even take part in Fantasia. Levi couldn't help but feel disappointed when he wasn't there.

Then she began to laugh aloud, remembering the time Gazille had sang to everyone, to show that he wanted to be part of the guild.

"His outfit is what topped it off" Levi breathlessly let out to only laugh even harder.

She stopped to catch her breath from the laughter.

If anyone at that moment, saw her laughing to herself, they would have thought she was crazy.

"What the fuck are you laughing at??" Gazille asked roughly.

Levi was startled by Gazille's voice and desisted with her laughing.

Levi turned to face Gazille with a smile on her face.

The young mage cleared her throat to try and stop her laughing "I was laughing at a funny memory" Levi stated with a little giggle escaping her small pink lips.

"_No need to let him know I was laughing at him. Let him keep some of his pride."_

Gazille only stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Are you on your period or something?" Gazille said with his arms crossed over his chest. "One minute I see you storming out the guild angry and the next you are standing in the middle of the street laughing to yourself."

Levi began to turn 3 shades of red.

Gazille could help but smirk at her embarrassment.

"No I am not on my period and how did you know I was in a bad mood?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow and also crossing her arms below her rather large chest.

Gazille just stared at Levi. He couldn't believe that this girl just answered his insult and now no longer fearing him.

"_I must be losing my touch"_

"Everyone knows you're in a bad mood, after the little display you showed us in the guild. Also you took a job without your bodyguards and without even looking at it" Gazille replied simply.

"Very observant aren't you Gazille" Levi teased.

Gazille ignored her comment, changing the topic.

"So what job did you pick up?" asked the dragon slayer with a hit of curiosity in his voice, which didn't go un-noticed by Levi.

"I haven't looked at it yet" Levi replied honestly.

"_This is one strange girl, taking a job and not even knowing what the hell she'll be putting herself though. _Gazille stopped his train of thought. "_Why the hell am I even giving a toss?_ " Gazille asked himself roughly.

He looked at Levi who was busy finding out what job she had just taken.

This isn't the way he usually was. He would mind his own business and get on with his life. Not giving a second glance to other people's problems.

But this book geek was different.

She made him care, and quite frankly he didn't like it. Gazille isn't one to worry about others, but when he saw the lightning bolt nearly striking her, he couldn't help but jump in front of her.

He was acting on instinct.

"Gazille? Gaz~ille? Anyone home?" Levi began to snap her fingers in Gazille's face.

He was then brought back to his senses by none other than the girl he was thinking of.

"God women, enough with the damn clicking!" Gazille said harshly.

Levi was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Well sorry for trying to bring you back to earth" Levi replied quietly.

Gazille couldn't help but feel bad, but didn't show it towards Levi.

"Anyway do you want to know what my job is?" Levi asked sweetly.

Sighing Gazille replied "shoot".

But before Levi had a chance to tell him, it began to chuck it down.

Levi looked at the sky with a smile on her face. She loved the rain.

She stood for a couple of second, letting the cold rain hit her face and wet her clothes, until she heard a rather loud sneeze.

She looked back at Gazille who was soaked from head to toe.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Gazille looked at Levi with one off his I-dare-you-to-laugh-and-me-again type of looks.

Levi quickly put a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughs.

Then Levi done something she didn't expect herself to do and neither did Gazille for that matter.

She grabbed his arm and they both ran towards Levi's house.

When they arrived Levi pushed Gazille in her house and then followed behind him and closed the door.

Gazille stood in the hallway in astonishment.

He had never seen as many books in the one place.

Her hallway wasn't really a hallway. It was more like a book way.

As far as Gazille could see there were books upon books. The air in her house was filled with the scent of musty old books.

Gazille could only snort. He should have expected this.

After all, she is the most intelligent girl in the whole of Magnolia Town and she's a book loving freak.

Levi had guided Gazille in to her living room.

"So Gazille would you like anything?" Levi asked

At that moment Gazille stomach growled loudly.

Gazille had a small tint of red from embarrassment.

Clearing his throat Gazille replied "I don't think you'll have what I want."

"Try me" Levi challenged.

Gazille smirked at her bravery.

"Some Iron would be nice"

"Some Iron coming right up" Levi said with a smile.

She began to do her _"Solid Script" _magic and conger up the word "Iron" and levitated it towards Gazille.

"Bon appétit!" Levi said with one of her bright smiles on her face.

"Just eat that while I get you a towel to dry yourself off with" and with that she left the room with a very amazed Gazille waiting on her return.

Gazille stared at his "meal" and without a second thought, began eating.

It wasn't long before Levi returned with dry clothes on and a towel for Gazille.

"Here you go Gazille" handing the fluffy light blue towel towards Gazille.

He took it and began drying his face and then his arms.

"Erm...G-Gazille?" Levi asked nervously

"What?" Gazille replied without looking at her, continuing to dry himself.

"_Come on Levi be brave" _She told herself.

"Y-You can use my shower if you want to warm yourself up and I can dry your clothes off for you if you'd like." Levi said whilst playing with her fingers and not looking at Gazille.

Gazille stopped drying himself and looked at Levi.

"_This is one crazy bitch! First she lets me into her house without knowing me and now she's offering me her shower and drying my clothes for me!"_

Gazille couldn't believe what he was about to say to her, but she's probably the only person worthy in his book to hear the words coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you. Could you please show me where it is?"

Levi's head whipped up so fast, someone would've thought she suffered from whiplash.

Gazille was being polite to someone!

She didn't think it was possible.

"_What a surprise" _Levi thought to herself with a light blush spreading across her face.

"Yes, it's just this way. Follow me" smiled Levi.

They arrived outside the bathroom door.

"J-Just leave your cloths outside the door and I'll pick them up" Levi couldn't bring herself to look at him while saying this, for he would've seen her face beet red.

Gazille only nodded and walked into the bathroom.

When Gazille softy closed the door to the bathroom, Levi thought her heart was going to jump out her chest.

She never let a boy in her house before. _"Well apart from Jet and Droy." _She thought.

Levi began to walk away from the door when she heard the shower running.

Gazille had turned the shower on and began to take off his shirt.

He placed his hand on his torso where the lightning bolt had struck him. It was healing slowly but he knew it was going to scar.

"It's better on my body than on hers"Gazille though aloud.

He finished taking off his cloths, left them outside the door and stepped into the warm steamy shower.

The warm water hit Gazille's handsome features and he began to relax.

He never thought he would find himself in a girl's house, let alone in her shower!

He began to think why Levi is being so nice to him.

After all he had done to her; Levi should be the last person to show him kindness.

"Arrgg! This girl is so frustrating!!!" Gazille stated whilst hitting the shower wall.

Sighing, Gazille finished with his shower and wrapped one of Levi's towels around his waist and headed towards the living room.

Levi had just finished drying Gazille's cloths and folded them on a chair, when he walked into the living room.

All she could do was stare at him.

The light was reflecting the water-droplets off his raven coloured hair, his piercings his handsome face and lastly his very well-build torso.

Levi was blushing madly at this very rare (and thankful) moment until she laid her eyes upon the hideous burn that was still in the process of healing.

Gazille smirked seeing that Levi was staring at him; he let her stare until she noticed the burn.

Gazille quickly grabbed his cloths and left the room before Levi could ask any questions.

All Levi did at that moment was just stare at the spot where Gazille had just stood.

Gazille had returned, fully clothed. (Unfortunately)

"G-Gazille was that burn from Luxus?"

Gazille could only nod.

Levi's eyes began to swell with un-shed tears. She needed to know.

"Was it from when you saved me?" Levi's voice shook, she knew it was but wanted to hear it from him.

Quietly Gazille replied "yes".

The tears began to fall from her green eyes and her body began to shake.

"I'm so sorry Gazille" Levi said sniffing.

Gazille was taken aback. A girl was crying for him. Never in his whole life had someone cried for him.

"Not your fault I've had worse" Gazille huffed

Inside he was begging her to stop crying for him. It was his choice to do it and he would gladly do it again.

Feeling uncomfortable, Gazille tried to take her mind off what she had just seen.

"So what's the job you picked up??

Levi quickly wiped away her tears, feeling foolish for crying in front of a guest.

"W-Well the job is actually something I wouldn't normally do by myself, but I always said that any job I take I will see it through, and that just what I'm going to do." Levi stated all revved up and ready for a fight.

"Hurry up and tell me what the fuck it is!" Gazille said impatiently.

Levi gave him a smirk.

"Exterminating Thieves 160000 jewels"

Gazille laughed mockingly.

"And you think you can do that by yourself, when you can't even protect yourself against me or Luxus??"

When he looked at Levi, he could see pain on her face.

"_Damn, that was a bit harsh"_ Gazille thought, guilty.

Levi's hurt turned into anger.

"Just you wait, Gazille! I'll do this job and prove to you, Jet and Droy I can look after myself, without anyone's protection!" Levi yelled.

Levi calmed down a bit but not enough to get the anger to leave her voice.

"Please leave. It's stopped raining and it's getting late."

Gazille moved slowly from the living room and headed to the door, Levi wasn't far behind him.

He was out the door and then Levi called him.

"Goodnight and goodbye Gazille. I'm leaving tomorrow."

And with that she closed the door on the iron dragon slayer.

* * *

plz R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N-**** heyy again **** well this is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. Once again I own nothing. **

Levi awoke the next morning bright and early feeling guilt for all of the things that happened yesterday. First she shouted at Jet and Droy and later on that day she had a go at Gazille.

"_I should apologies to each of them before I leave for my mission" _Levi thought sincerely.

The night before, she had already packed everything she would need for her mission; all she had to do today was find her two best friends and an iron dragon slayer.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day" Levi said whilst slinging her bag over her shoulder, sighing. She knew that her beloved best friends would be against her going on a mission on her own but she had to show them (and Gazille) that she was capable of looking after herself.

She took on last look at her home before searching for her friends. Levi had a feeling that they would be in the guild.

Wondering into the guild Levi spotted Jet and Droy at a bench talking amongst themselves.

Levi approached them quietly trying to think of what to say to them about her going on a mission alone. But first she was going to set things right. Levi placed her bag on the floor and cleared her throat to make herself present.

Jet and Droy noticed Levi standing near them and wondered why she was standing instead of sitting with them and also why she had a bag with her.

"Hey guys, I want to apologies for what I said yesterday and I hope you can forgive me" Levi said with an apologetic bow.

"Levi there's no need for that. We forgive you" Jet said smiling. "Yeah, Jet's right, thanks for the apology" Droy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way, Levi what's with the bag?" Jet asked pointing at the bag on the floor.

"Well, um, the thing is....I'm going on a mission, today.....alone" Levi said looking them in the eye.

"WHAT?" both teens said in unison. "You can't go on your own Levi, we're a team, and remember the last time you went alo-." Levi raised her hand up abruptly to silence Droy.

"I know guys but I feel like this is something I have to do for myself, to prove that I don't need anyone to protect me." Levi announced with determination in her voice.

Jet and Droy stared at their petite friend, wondering what brought this all on. They knew that Levi was capable of looking after herself, but of course being best friends that they are to her, they were protective of her, being the only girl in their group and also growing up together. Also, feeling guilty for what happened in the past.

Dory was the first one to break the intense silence. "When will you be back?" he asked quietly and unsure of himself.

Levi gave her friends a soft smile. "Hopefully I'll be back in a couple of days."

"There's no way we can change your mind is there Levi?" Jet asked smirking.

"_They know me too well" _

"Nope" Levi said smiling. "But I promise I'll come back safely."

Both young men stood and hugged their team mate. "If you don't come back in one piece and alive I won't forgive you" Jet said. "Same here" Droy added.

"Don't worry you can count on me. I never break a promise" and with that Levi said her good-byes to her team mates and wondered out of the guild looking for Gazille.

Watching Levi leave them behind, both teens couldn't help but worry for their young friend. "Do you think she's going to be ok Droy?"

"Of course she will be" Droy replied honestly. "After all, she a part of "_Team Shadow Gear_" and _Fairy Tale. _We have to have faith in our nakuma."

"Yeah....I guess your right" Jet raised his mug of ale "To Levi." "To Levi" Droy repeated.

.................................................................................................................................

Levi had looked everywhere for the Dragon Slayer, but couldn't find him.

Admitting Defeat to herself Levi began to slowly walk out the gates of Magnolia Town, when she felt a cold shiver run up her spine, like someone was watching her.

She quickly brushed off the feeling and began her journey away from home.

.................................................................................................................................

It was night fall, and Levi decided to make camp for the night. She made a fire and took out her sleeping bag. Levi had been walking for most of the day but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her, maybe even following her. Her green eyes stared at the fire and she had finally had enough.

"_I guess it's time to face the music" _Levi thought.

Rising from her seat Levi, stood still and scanned the darkness around her, listening and looking for anything suspicious.

Inhaling a deep breath, Levi called out to the open area around her. "Come out and show yourself, I know someone's there." Her voice didn't fail her and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"It took you long enough" Gazille snorted stepping out of the shadows with his bag over his shoulder.

Levi stared at Gazille with wide eyes and mouth open. _"What the hell is he doing here?" _

Gazille stood a couple of meters away from Levi. _"This is going to be interesting" _he thought smugly.

Levi walked towards the dragon slayer with fire burning in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here huh?" Levi roughly said whilst poking Gazille in the chest. "Weren't you listening to me last night? That I was doing a mission alone to show everyone that I'm not some defenceless little girl that needs someone to hold her hand wherever she goes. So why in god's name are you here?"

Gazille blinked at the young mage in front of him. _"She has sure grown a pair, to be able to poke me in the chest."_

"To answer your question why I'm here is because I want to be" Gazille replied simply walking away from Levi and toward the fire, making himself comfy.

Slowly turning around Levi faced Gazille. "Excuse me?"

"Weren't you listening bookworm? I said I'm here because I want to be. End of story." Gazille replied not taking his eyes off the flickering flame of the fire.

Sighing, Levi walked back to her sleeping bag, too tired to argue. It had been a long day for Levi and it was starting to catch up with her.

There was silence amongst the two mages, the only sound there was, was that of the fire crackling, and a small breeze shuffling the leaves around them.

With nothing better to do, Levi went into her bag and brought out some food and a book.

"Would you like some?" Levi offered the mage across from her.

Looking up from the bright fire, Gazille looked at Levi and what her small hand was holding out to him. She was offering him an apple.

With a nod of his head, Gazille caught the red apple the Levi had passed to him and took a bite out of it. It was the juiciest apple he had ever eaten. He looked at Levi who was busy reading her book.

Breaking the silence Gazille asked "Where did you get these apples? I've never had one this juicy before."

Startled, Levi looked up from her book and gave him a small smile. "I didn't buy them, I grew them." Levi watch Gazille eat his apple until it was finished.

"Was it to your liking?" Levi asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"It was fine" Gazille replied. "So why grow them, instead of buying them? That's just extra work."

"I grow them because I like to garden and grow my on fruit and veg. It's my hobby, as well as reading." Levi replied smiling. "Do you have any hobby's Gazille?"

"Yeah...eating and fighting" replied Gazille smirking.

Giggling, Levi put her book back in her bag and wriggled into her sleeping bag looking up at the starry sky.

"Hey, Gazille..." Levi said still looking at the sky.

"What?"

"Does you other hobby include singing?" Levi asked with a smirk playing on her lips. She turned her head to see Gazille.

Gazille was thankful for the flickering light of the fire dying down on his face, for Levi would have seen his face all red.

"S-Shut up and get to sleep" and with that said Gazille put out the fire and lay on the forest floor.

All that could be heard in the forest at that moment was a young fairy mage, trying to muffle her laugh in her sleeping bag until she fell asleep.

Unknown to Levi was the smirk on the iron dragon slayer face before, he to, was consumed by sleep.

.................................................................................................................................

Levi awoke suddenly in the night from a memory, or rather a nightmare. She sat-up in a cold sweat, and her body shaking. "Lucky I wasn't screaming this time." Levi said sighing out in relief. Whipping the sweat from her brow, she put her face in her hands. _"There only going to get worse, I don't know what I would have told Gazille if he'd awoken." _Thinking this, she couldn't help but look over at the Dragon Slayer.

There was a sudden cold breeze in the air that made Levi shiver. Getting up from her warm sleeping bag, Levi quietly went into her bag and pulled out a soft blue blanket. She quietly walked over to Gazille and placed the blanket over him. "If you're going to be travelling with me, the least you could do is stay healthy and not catch a cold" Levi whispered to him in the dark with a small smile placed on her lips.

Levi returned to her sleeping bag, ignoring the pain and hoping to catch a few hours sleep before sun rise.

On the other side of the camp fire, Gazille was already awake because he could smell fear in the air. Wondering what kind of nightmare the bookworm had, had. Gazille muttered his thanks for the blanket, wrapping it around himself before falling asleep once again.

.................................................................................................................................

It was early morning when Gazille had woken. Inhaling a deep breath and exhaling he felt more refreshed. He looked over to where the little bookworm was sleeping.

At the back of his head he couldn't get rid of the little nagging voice in the back of his head, wanting to know what had caused the younger mage to feel so afraid.

A thought had come to Gazille's mind. _"Maybe she was remembering the time I had pinned her to the tree...." _Gazille's thoughts had wondered to that night he had attacked her. The young mages tiny figure trembling in front of him and the strong smell of fear emitting off of her. He shook his head try and clear the image of her pinned on the tree and also the feeling of guilt.

Still staring at the sleeping girl in front of him, he couldn't help but take in her features. The first thing that caught his eye was her blue hair reflecting off the sunlight, her small pink lips and her lovely hot body that he didn't have the privilege of seeing at this moment.

Levi began to stir in her sleep and that was Gazille's queue to stop staring at the girl and do something productive, like hunting for breakfast.

Gazille was raised in a forest so it was simple for him to know what he could and could not eat. He had never prepared a meal for two before, and he also didn't know what the little bookworm liked apart from apples.

He closed his eyes to listen for any animals moving around near. Gazille heard water running so he guessed that they were near a river. Taking one last look at the bookworm, Gazille headed to the river to get breakfast.

While Gazille had left the camp to fetch breakfast, the young mage girl was beginning to wake up from her horrible sleep.

Levi stretched and rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the tiredness. She looked around her surroundings noticing that Gazille was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Levi got up from her sleeping bag, took out a towel and soap and wonder towards the river where she decided she would bathe. Walking further up river from where Gazille was.

Gazille had caught three fish, hoping that it would be enough for breakfast. Gazille had returned to an empty camp and he wondered where the little bookworm had gone off to. "At least she didn't leave without me he muttered aloud, eyeing her sleeping bag and back pack. Huffing Gazille went away to look for Levi.

Levi came up to the water's edge and tested the water. It was late spring turning into summer so the water wasn't that cold or warm. "I guess it will do" Levi checked her surrounding just to make sure no one would be peeking. She began to strip from head to toe and wrapped her towel around herself before walking in the river.

Levi washed herself in the shallow water and then swam into deeper water reminiscing about her nightmare.

_She was running from someone. It was her first mission alone, and it went horribly wrong. And she was marked for it. It was a gruesome, terrible mark on her right shoulder. Blood trickled down her shoulder and her hand placed on the mark to stop the bleeding. The pain was so intense that she collapsed in front of her guild. She had been running for an entire day with only a couple of breaks to catch her breath. Before losing her consciousness she could see someone looming over her and saying "you better wish that we never meet again, for the next time you won't be so luck, you'll be begging me for death. The man placed his hand on her wound and stared to chant. That is when she lost consciousness from the searing pain that all of a sudden came, and her nightmares began. _

It was only a year ago and the scar still haunted her. Whenever she remembered that day she felt the fear and the pain. Her scar burned, like there was a curse placed upon it. That when Levi though about it, it would bring her pain to remind her she had done wrong that day and that she would never forget it.

Levi began to swim back to the land exhausted and her shoulder burning. Wrapping a towel around her, Levi laughed to herself humourlessly cursing the bastard who put a damn curse on her. Levi became short for breath because of the curse; it was one of the effects it had on her. Stumbling toward a tree to support her, Levi slid down the tree, with her back against it. "Damn.......Bastard" she huffed. She sat under the tree until her breathing became normal once again.

Gazille had headed up stream following the bookworms scent. He manoeuvred through the trees and bushes until he came to a standstill. His red eyes widened when they fell upon the petite girl sitting against the tree panting for air. Staring at her, he noticed that she had sweat running down her face and her face flushed. _"Fever_" he thought. Gazille knelt beside her and brushed the stray hairs away that were sticking to her face.

"Oi...bookworm, you ok?"

"Peachy" Levi replied sarcastically. Scowling at her, Gazille lifted Levi off the ground and began to walk back to camp with the fevered mage in his arms.

Levi began to stir in his arms and tiredly looked up at Gazille.

"T..Turn back...Gazille" Levi pleaded.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Gazille grunted.

"M-My clothes...are back there...."

Realization hit Gazille hard. He was carrying a young girl, with nothing but a damp towel on. A blush found its way to Gazille's cheeks.

"I-I'll go back for them when I take you back to camp." Gazille replied embarrassed.

"Thank you...Gazille" replied the mage.

............................................................................................................................

Arriving back at camp, Gazille placed Levi in her sleeping bag and covered her up. Gazille wondered what had brought her fever on all of a sudden. She was perfectly fine the night before, other than her nightmare. Saving his questions for later, Gazille went into his bag and brought out a pot. He went over to the bookworm and placed his hand on her forehead.

"So much for me being given your little health warning" Gazille teased.

"Shut..up.." Levi panted.

"I'm going to get your clothes and fresh water" He left before Levi could even utter a "thank you".

Levi's shoulder burned and the pain was terrible. She tried her damndest to try and not scream out, for Gazille would only be asking a shit load of questions later on. So for now she was bearing with the pain and prayed that the pain would subside soon, and fast, for she didn't know how much longer she could keep silent and conscious. She did not want to fall asleep, for it would only make the pain worse and make her remember "_him". _But fate had to be cruel; Levi soon found she was drifting off into hell.

.................................................................................................................................

It had been a long day for both of them. Levi's fever had eventually broken at nightfall, and Gazille had been worried sick about Levi. Not that he would ever let on of course. It was when her screams began that the panic set in for Gazille. He had never heard such a painful scream in all his life. And Gazille had, had his fair amount of making people scream. But it was never like this. This scream was of torture. And there was nothing Gazille could do about it.

Gazille had put a damp cloth on Levi's forehead to cool her down. He had lost count of how many times he had done it that day, but he didn't care. She hadn't awoken since the last time he saw her and she hadn't had any food or drink. The screaming had finally stopped, but the tears hadn't. If it was anyone other than Gazille, it would have been a heart breaking scene. But it was the cold iron dragon slayer. And nothing could melt his heart. Well, not yet anyway.

He was watching over her. He wanted to know what or who was causing her so much pain. Gazille didn't like seeing the bookworm in pain. It made him feel, sad, hurt, vengeful and protective. He wanted the bastard or thing to pay for what they were doing. And by God, he would make them pay tenfold.

Levi began to open her stinging wet, eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. What she wasn't expecting was a cold stare looking at her. Trying to speak Levi realised how much her throat hurt and how dry it was. Gazille past Levi a cup of water and with a nod of thanks, Levi greedily swallowed the lot. Once finished she coughed and looked at Gazille.

"_With that look on his face it must mean it's been a stressful day." _

She tried to blow things over. Looking at Gazille with a smile on her face, Levi quietly said "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and thank you for looking after me. Just had a bad dream that all."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Gazille growled. "Dreams don't cause you to fuckin' scream in pain." He said raising his voice.

If Levi didn't know any better she would've said that Gazille was worried for her. _"Don't be silly girl."_

Levi looked away from Gazille, closed her eyes and sighed. "How bad was I Gazille?"

"You were pretty bad. You kept screaming about your shoulder and you kept crying, plus you had a fuckin' high fever." Gazille replied, staring at her intensely.

"_He wants answers." _

Levi looked at Gazille with a hollow smile. "Was that all? I thought it would've been worse." She answered humourlessly.

Gazille stared at her red eyes wide. "_Has she had it worse off than this?"_

"Gazille.....I want to let you know that if you keep on travelling with me then things are only going to get worse. My fever will rise and take longer to brake and the screaming and pain will only get worse." Levi realised her slip up and so did Gazille.

"What pain?" Gazille asked raising an eyebrow, and maybe a slight hint of worry in there somewhere.

"I-It's nothing to worry about" Levi said smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I'll ask you one more time. What. Pain?" Gazille asked in a serious tone, his patients wearing thin.

Levi had been hoping that Gazille hadn't noticed her say anything about the pain but now he was staring at her so intensely, she gave in.

Levi sighed. "If I'm going to tell you Gazille, you're going to have to promise not to tell anyone. The only other person who knows about this is Master." Levi asked quietly twiddling her fingers.

With a nod, Gazille leaned in to listen.

She looked at Gazille straight in the eye. "When I tell you this I may start to get a fever and the pain will come." Gazille looked at Levi in confusion. She gave him a small smile. "You'll understand soon enough." She began her story.

"It happened last year, I went on a mission alone, but it went horrible wrong. Unfortunately I can't remember much of it, only bits and pieces. I think I ran for a day straight with only a few breaks to catch my breath. I think I was running away for the person i was supposed to defeat. It was a man." Levi began to pant and looked at Gazille to show him what she meant.

"This only h-happens when I remember, dream or talk about it." Levi huffed.

"_So it was because of this that she got the fever" _Gazille thought.

"I...I only remember the worst event that happened" She quickly brought a hand to her right shoulder, trying to get the pain away. "The man was chasing me and he wounded me badly." Levi hissed in pain. Her breathing was becoming laboured and uneven.

"I had just got outside the guild.....when I collapsed from exhaustion and lack of blood." At this point Levi's body was drenched in sweat and her body was shaking voraciously.

Gazille could only watch what was happening to her. _"She's trying not to scream." _He could see the pain across her face and her knuckles turning white from grasping the fabric of her sleeping bag. "Bookworm, you don't have to continue, I know what you meant before..." Gazille said trying to get Levi's attention.

"No...There's...the last...part...." She groaned in pain and her eyes began to feel damp. "When I collapsed...that bastard came around me and.......AAH....put a curse on me." Levi screamed, which made Gazille jump. _"What kind of person would do that to you of all people?" _He thought. "Bookworm" Gazille said in a stern voice. "Stop. Let your body rest."

Levi looked at Gazille with a tear running down her eye. "There's...one last....thing" Levi panted.

"No. Tell me later. You've been through a lot" Gazille said more serious this time.

"The last thing...he said to me......was that....the next time we met.....I'd be begging for death." And with the last part said Levi screamed, collapsing back into her sleeping bag.

Gazille stared at the collapsed girl in front of him. He felt guilty. It was him that asked what caused her pain and he made her go through it once again. He sat Levi up trying to get her more comfortable, and he noticed it, the scar on her right shoulder.

Anger and rage built up inside him. He pulled the mage closer to him in an embrace. "I promise you Levi that I won't let you that bastard hurt again" Gazille said and kissed her forehead.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N-hiya everyone! I think iv bit off more that i could chow with this chapter. I really loved writing this chapter and i hope you all enjoyed reading this **** plz review xD**


End file.
